Who will Win it?
by Mat49324
Summary: Sam and Mandy go up against each other and 4 other swimmers in an all girls swimming competition at school. Who will win it? The only 2 ways to find out are to read and review. done.
1. The Details

(Here's another story. I hope I'll get at least some good reviews on this story. This thing should be at least 2 chapters or so, but I don't know.)

Copyright 2004

**2:23 p.m. – Beverly Hills High School**

It was a bright and sunny Friday as the girls and I walked down one of the halls of the school talking about whatever and on our way to the parking lot.

Sam stood in her short purple shirt, a short green jacket, long green pants, and high-heeled sandals (from season 1's "Incredible Shrinking World", and season 2's "Mommies Dearest."). Clover wore a pink dress, and a pair of high-heeled boots (from season 2's "Mommies Dearest", and "Green with N.V."). Alex wore a white shirt with a red heart in the middle. I wore a blue Boost Mobile/Yamaha of Troy T-shirt with some other sponsors on the front. On the back had Josh Hansen's last name and underneath it was a 68.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally thrilled to be back at school after a number of missions. It seems like only yesterday that we just missed a full week at school." Alex said.

"You said it, Alex. Being a spy is great and all, but it really takes a lot of time out of our lives." Clover said.

"What are you 2 blabbing about? Didn't we go to Canada last week?" I said, starting to get excited inside.

"Mm-hmm. Being spies is totally fun," Sam agreed.

"You said it, Sam." I said, high fiving her.

Clover and Alex looked over at us.

"Uh, Sam, Mathew, we went to Canada to stop some Canadian sicko from eating bark from all the most beautiful trees in the world, and spitting the bark at the top of Niagara Falls. Which might I add was totally sick," Alex explained sticking out her tongue. (A/n: I know I might've gotten that from season 2's "S.P.I." so don't bug me about it in the reviews, okay.)

"Yeah, but it was worth the trip, wasn't it?" I said.

The girls and I continued walking until Alex and Sam stopped to look at a poster. Clover and I stopped to look at it too.

"An all girls swimming competition is to be held at the Beverly High Pool on Saturday at 11:00 a.m. We need 6 swimmers in order for the competition to happen. We need two more," Clover read looking at the poster. It had pictures of 4 girls in their bathing suits, and 2 more with a question mark over the stomachs. (A/n: Who knows if Beverly High has a pool, but I'm the boss, so if I'm wrong, don't sue me.)

"Should one of us compete?" Clover asked turning to Alex and Sam.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex said, "oh, I've got it: let's have Sam enter the competition," she added.

"Why not," Clover said.

"Why me?" asked Sam. "Alex is the one that's most into sports," she added.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to doing sports in the dry," Alex said nervously.

"I think YOU should enter, Alex," Sam said.

"No way, Sam. You're gonna enter that and win it all," Alex said back to her.

"Is this all about seeing me in a swimsuit or something?" Sam said seriously while crossing her arms. She was frowning in the process.

"Uh-uh, no way, Sam. Why don't you enter the competition? Besides, Alex, Clover and I will be sitting on the sidelines cheering you on. You can definitely rely on us for a lot of support including me because I'm fully confident that you're gonna win the whole thing. Trust me," I said turning to Sam.

"Are you sure, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Mandy said. "If one of you 3 losers enter, then you'll be totally embarrassed when I take the gold medal, and she'll better off be taking the bronze metal," she said overconfidently.

"You're serious, right? Since when are you into swimming?" Sam said.

"Actually, I'm into kicking your butt, Sam. You better just step down and watch me win it all. And when I do, I'll take your boyfriend from you too." Mandy said.

"Why would I wanna be with a smelly prick like you? My heart belongs to Sam," I said. This made Mandy angry.

"Fine! If that's the way you're gonna be, I will swipe you from Sam, even if I lose!" Mandy growled, as she walked away to sign up.

Sam had growled too. "Ooohhhh! If she thinks I'm gonna let her swipe my Mathew away, then that dark haired criminal fuck is in for a loss she'll never forget!"

"Well, she looks like she wants to get Mandy for that," I said.

"What are you gonna do, Sam?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna beat her my own way, by going as hard as I can to get in shape for that competition!" Sam said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, let's go to my swimming pool. We can get Sam in shape in no time," Clover suggested.

"Perfect idea, Clover. After I sign up that is," Sam said. Now she was fully confident in herself as well.

The girls and I walked to where the sign-up chart was and Sam signed her name just below Mandy's, which was in the second to last box.

"Now let's go to get me in shape for the competition." Sam said smiling evilly to herself. She wasn't going to let Mandy swipe me away from her.

"Can you believe that motherfucker!" Sam said as the 4 of us got into her car and drove to Clover's house.

"I know, Sam. That prick is not stupid – she's full of shit!" I said.

"No kidding, you 2." Clover stated.

"I'd say we ditch the school, get to the swimming and forget all about that son-of-a-bitch." Sam said.

"Deal," we said.

**3:00 p.m. – Clover's House**

"Let's get you in shape for that swimming competition, Sam." Clover said. The four of us were sitting on her couch watching TV.

"Mm-hmm. I'll be right back. I'm gonna change my clothes." Sam said as she stood up from where she was sitting. She was sitting next to me as she walked upstairs to change into her bathing suit.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I had reached Clover's room in only a minute. I opened the door and walked inside. When I locked the door, I flung off my clothes as quickly as I could. I started with my jacket, then off went my purple shirt, and my green pants came next. I placed them next to my right foot. I stood in my green bra and panties. I undid my bra, slipped down my panties, and placed them both with my other clothes. I stood naked as I sat on my bare knees, opened up one of Clover's dresser drawers, grabbed my green bathing suit, and slipped it on. I unlocked the door, then walked downstairs to where Clover, Alex and Mathew were.

"I'm ready now." I said. I stood in my green bathing suit with my sides showing and a towel was wrapped around my shoulder.

"I'm changing too. I'll be your coach, Sammy," Clover said.

"Thanks, Clover, you're a true friend," I said.

Clover went to her room to change to her bathing suit and got a stopwatch from her room.

When Clover came back, Alex and Mathew stood up and walked with me and Clover to her swimming pool. Clover put the same clothes back on after she finished changing. Alex and Mathew sat and watched me from a couple of Clover's beach chairs.

I got onto the diving board and dove into the pool. Clover timed me after I dove into the water. She had a stopwatch around her neck. When I reached the other side, Clover stopped the time. It read 8.61 seconds.

"Not bad, Sammy. Just over 8 seconds, 8.61 to be exact." Clover said.

"I'm shooting for just under 7 seconds." I said putting some pressure on myself. I walked back to the other side and climbed up the diving board once again.

"Here we go again, Sam. Hope you'll improve." Clover said, while she reset the stopwatch.

I nodded my head, then quickly dove back into the pool. While I swam as hard as I could, I started to breathe. When I reached the other end, Clover stopped the time and looked at it. It read 7.31 seconds.

"How did I do, Clover?" I asked.

"7.31 seconds, Sam. Not bad, but try to strive a little more harder, but somewhat a big improvement." Clover said to Sam.

"I think I can do it this time." I said as I climbed out of the pool.

"Hang on, Sam. Let me see how fast you are against me," Clover said.

"Fine, let's try it out. We'll race each other," I said.

Clover flung off her dress until she was reduced to her white bathing suit and red mesh tied around her waist (from season 1's "Vacation/The Getaway.").

Clover and I walked with each other to the left side of her pool.

"Sammy, if you beat me a few times, then you're ready. If I beat you, we'll keep on trying until you beat me." Clover explained.

"Alex, can you time us?" I requested as Clover took off her stopwatch and tossed it to Alex.

"Sure, Sam." Alex said as she put the stopwatch around her neck.

"Ready, GO!" Clover said aloud while me and her dove into the pool as Alex started the stopwatch.

Clover and I were neck and neck as they swam with everything we had. When we both reached the other side, Clover had beaten me by an inch.

"7.28 seconds." Alex said stopping the time.

"Sammy, try harder." Clover said as both girls got out of the pool.

"I'm thirsty. Mathew can you get me a bottle of water?" I requested. I was soaked from head to toe.

"There's a bottle of water on the counter in the kitchen, Mathew," Clover said.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

"Sure thing, Sammy. I'll be back," I said as I disappeared into Clover's kitchen.

A minute later, I came out with a 15 oz. bottle of water that was full and handed it to Sam.

While Sam feasibly drank the water, I said, "Is she doing okay?"

"She's been improving her times with each swim she does, but I have to say that she is almost ready for the competition." Clover said.

"That's good to hear. What's she shooting for?" I said.

"Under 7 seconds," Sam said as she closed the bottle of water. It was 3/4 full while she put it down next to me, and took a quick break.

After a 10-minute break, Sam stood up and walked to the right side of Clover's pool. Clover stood up as well and walked to where Sam was. They were going to race each other once again. Alex got ready with the stopwatch.

"Trying again, Sam?" Clover asked making sure.

"Mm-hmm. I think I can beat you this time." Sam said.

Sam and Clover got into diving position.

"Ready, GO!" Clover said.

When Clover and Sam dove into the pool, Alex started timing Sam.

Once again, the girls were side-by-side swapping the lead. At first it was Clover, then Sam, then Clover again, then Sam once again and so on. When both girls reached the other side, Sam had beaten Clover by 1/2 an inch!

"You beat me, Sam!" Clover said, giving her the thumbs up.

"What's my time, Alex?" Sam asked.

"6.96 seconds, Sam." Alex called after she looked at the stopwatch.

"I did it! I made it under 7 seconds!" Sam screamed happily.

"That's our Sammy," Clover said happily.

Sam and Clover both hugged each other in joy. Sam was ready for the swimming competition.

All of a sudden, the ground opened up under Alex and I and we screamed as we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels. Then, the pool drain lit up as Clover and Sam had been sucked in and fell down in another one of the WOOHP tunnels, like a water slide. Alex and I landed on a comfort, while Clover and Sam landed with a splash in a pool at WOOHP.

"Hello spies." Jerry said.

"Jerry, we were in the middle of my training for a swimming competition at school Saturday. If there is a mission, can you be quick about it?" Sam said as her and Clover climbed out of the pool. After they came out, Jerry handed the 2 a couple of towels while they wrapped it around their wet bodies and sat down on the comfort next to Alex and me.

"Actually, there is no mission. I just heard that Sam signed up for that swimming competition at school Saturday and I wanted to wish her lots of luck." Jerry said.

"You WOOHPed us for that!" Clover screamed.

"Calm down, Clover. I have something for Sam." Jerry said. He took out a gold heart-shaped locket out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. Inside had a small piece of paper that read "Good luck Sam, signed Jerry."

"Thanks, Jerry." Sam said. She stood up and kissed Jerry on his cheek.

"So long, spies. And Sam, I wish you lots of luck." Jerry said.

"Thanks, Jerry. I'll let you know how I did." Sam said walking back to where she was sitting.

"Right now, we've gotta get back to Sam's swimming training. We have to try and get her to swim a little faster. This time, we're gonna see how she does against Alex and me. She was shooting for a time just under 7 seconds and she did it," Clover said.

"Marvelous job, Sam. Remember, I'm on your side, along with Clover, Alex and Mathew. I'll see the 4 of you later," Jerry said. He pressed a button behind his back and the 4 of us were WOOHPed back to Clover's pool.

(Will Sam beat Mandy? Will Mandy beat Sam? Only time will tell since I have to get my next chapter updated as soon as I can. I'll try to get it up. Please review this chapter, as well as this story, when it is done. Leave about 2 or 3 positive reviews in this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as fast as I can.)


	2. The Problem with Sam Starts

(Here's chapter 2. Anyway, here we go again. Thanks to **Niblick**, **capm**, and **fatlip565** for reviewing chapter 1.)

Copyright 2004

**4:41 p.m. – Clover's House**

Back at Clover's pool, the girls were getting Sam to race against them to get her in more shape for the swimming competition.

"Are you ready for the race against Alex and me?" Clover asked, looking serious.

"Yes, I am." Sam said confidently.

Alex had gone inside to change into her bathing suit. She came out 2 minutes later wearing her 2-piece yellow bathing suit. (from season 1's "Vacation/The Getaway" and "Evil Boyfriend.")

"We do this because we all love you, Sam. Even if you lose, you'll still have us to cheer you up." Clover said to Sam.

"Gee, thanks guys." Sam said warm-hearted as she hugged Clover once again.

"Time Sam, Mathew," Clover requested as she tossed me the stopwatch.

"Sure thing." I said as I caught the stopwatch.

The girls walked over to the left side of Clover's pool, then all 3 girls got into diving position.

"Ready, GO!!" Clover said.

Sam, Clover and Alex dove into the pool and started swimming as fast as they could. Swapping the lead back and forth. First was Sam, then Clover, then Alex, then Sam once again, and so on. When the 3 girls reached the other end, Alex had gotten there first but just by 3/4 of an inch over Sam. Clover came just a half-inch behind Sam.

"6.94 seconds." I called to Sam.

"Sammy, what happened?" Alex asked.

"Maybe I'm just a little nervous or something." Sam said embarrassed.

"Sam, this isn't the competition. Get over that nervousness and try to beat the both of us." Clover said, looking even more serious than ever.

"She did improve on the time though, but just by 2 tenths of a second." I pointed out.

The girls climbed out of the pool and got into diving position once again. I reset the stopwatch after they came out.

"Ready, GO!!" Clover said.

The girls dove into the pool and swam with everything they had. This time, Alex and Sam had dropped Clover after a few seconds and were battling for the lead, until Sam pushed herself a little bit more and beat Alex by 3/4 of an inch. Clover finished 2 inches behind them.

"You did it, Sammy." Alex said.

"Mm-hmm. Now you're ready to face Mandy at the competition." Clover said.

"What's the time, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"6.83 seconds." I said looking at the stopwatch.

The girls climbed out of the pool. All of a sudden, Sam felt a little strange. She was starting to get really thirsty and very dizzy. She was standing very wobbly and her mouth was very dry.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Alex asked.

"Sam, can you hear us?" Clover asked.

"I-I think I--"Sam was about to say, but she didn't finish her sentence. A second later, she fainted and fell back first back into the pool. She was floating unconscious.

"SAM!!" they both cried out.

Reacting fast, Clover dove into the pool carried Sam on her back, while Alex helped Clover out of the pool. Alex and Clover helped carry an unconscious Sam to the beach chair next to me. Her eyes were shut tight.

"What happened?" I said.

"Sam just fainted into the pool. She felt a little funny, then she just fell into the pool." Alex said.

"Do you think we might have pushed her a little too far?" Clover asked, looking pretty bad inside.

"I'm starting to think so, Clover," Alex said nearly starting to sob.

"Hold your heads up, girls. Maybe she's bushed from all that swimming. She needs rest. Let's get her dried off and onto the couch inside." I said.

"Get her to my bed. It's much more comfortable." Clover said.

Alex grabbed Sam's towel and dried her off. When she was done, I tried to carry Sam with all my strength, but she was a little too heavy.

"Let me help," Clover said.

Clover lifted Sam by her shoulders and I lifted Sam up by her legs. Alex held on to Sam's back.

3 minutes later, we had reached Clover's room.

Clover released the grip on one of Sam's shoulders and opened the door.

The 3 of us carried Sam to Clover's bed, placed her on and pulled the blankets over her body. Sam was still in her green bathing suit.

Clover and Alex were still wearing their bathing suits too as they sat down with me next to Sam's left hand. She was still unconscious from all those tiring hours out there swimming and getting in shape for the competition.

"Do you think Sammy will be okay, Mathew?" Alex asked looking nervous.

"I don't know, Alex. I'm not a doctor. All we can do is wait. Only time will tell if Sam's okay." I said.

"I'll go get some water for Sam in case she come around," Clover said. She went back outside and picked up Sam's bottle of water she left outside.

_Come on, Sammy. You can't leave us. I have to see you better. Please wake up, _I thought to myself as I clutched my fists together.

Clover came back 3 minutes later holding the bottle of water she had gotten from outside. "How's she doing?" she asked.

"I checked her pulse, and she looks like she might come around in a couple of minutes or so." I said.

"Should I call her parents or Jerry?" Clover asked.

"No. We can't let Gabi or Jerry know about this," Alex said.

"Okay," Clover said.

Alex, Clover and I waited by Sam's side, hoping that she would wake up. I clutched Sam's left hand, and repeatedly started kissing it with every half-minute.

"Maybe I should call her parents or Jerry," Clover said coldly standing up after she waited for another 15 minutes.

"No need to, Clover." Sam said slowly waking up.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said looking so surprised as my jaw dropped.

"Sammy!!! You're okay," we all said.

"Mm-hmm. I'm feeling much better. Funny thing is, I don't even remember what happened." Sam said weakly.

"Well, that doesn't matter, Sammy. The main thing is that you're back with us and not up in Heaven." I said while hugging her.

Alex and Clover joined in the group hug with Sam and I.

"You need any water, Sam?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I'm thirsty after all that swimming." Sam said sitting up.

Clover stood up and gave Sam the bottle of water she had sipped earlier in the day. While Sam drank the water slowly, she began to feel a little better.

"I think I'm up for one more race," Sam said.

"No don't," Alex said.

"Alex is right, Sam. You have to rest your body. Even if you try just one more race with the both of us, it's just not gonna be pretty after it's done," Clover said.

"Maybe you're right, guys. I'll stay here and rest my body." Sam said.

"That's better. If you think you're tough, tell that to Ryan Hughes. They say he's the toughest motocross rider. Just last year, he broke his left fibula after hitting it on the swingarm of his 125cc KTM during the first moto at Southwick, MA and he actually rode the second moto, finishing in 16th after a 10th in the first moto." I said.

"Wow, that's what I call toughness." Alex said.

"How do you know this, Mathew?" Clover asked.

"Believe me, I watched a lot of motocross racing since '97 and I've been riding since '96." I said.

"Cool," Sam said.

"Maybe by tomorrow, Sam, you'll be at peak strength and you'll beat Mandy." I said.

"Oh yeah that's right. I have a date with destiny with Mandy tomorrow." Sam said snapping her fingers.

"Hopefully I'll feel better and not get kidnapped or anything." Sam said.

"Relax, Sammy. We're gonna sleep over and keep you from getting kidnapped, even though no criminal is out walking the streets. " I said.

Clover went to get some extra sleeping bags for Sam, Alex and me. Sam wound up sleeping next to me in different sleeping bags, while Alex slept on the other side just by Clover's bed, where Clover slept.

A few hours later, the girls and I took our baths and got dressed in our nightclothes. Sam wore a long pink nightgown, Alex wore a long blue nightgown, Clover wore a long yellow nightgown, and I wore a Hangtown MX Honda motocross T-shirt with Steve Lamson's last name on it and underneath it was a 6. I also wore blue sweatpants, and white socks.

"Sam, I'm really sorry I pushed you so hard earlier today just to get you in shape for the competition tomorrow. I feel so bad inside. Will you forgive me?" Clover said.

"Of course I forgive you, but you don't have to apologize, Clover. Your encouragement and your words of wisdom, as well as Mathew's confidence and his encouragement is what got me to trust myself, and most importantly, trust my heart." Sam said sweetly. She quickly hugged Clover.

"Are you serious, Sam?" Clover asked.

"Believe me, Clover. I'll try my best at the competition tomorrow, and I'll listen to your encouragement and Mathew's too." Sam said.

A minute later, Sam's lips met Clover's as they romantically kissed each other. As Sam and Clover backed their heads away, they walked to where they were going to sleep.

A few minutes later, Alex and Clover had gone to sleep, but Sam and I lay awake. Sam was a little nervous about the competition tomorrow.

"Believe me, Sam, you'll beat the entire pack tomorrow. All you have to do is believe in yourself. I know you can do it." I said to Sam trying to get her to feel more than 100 confident like I was with her.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked softly.

"Trust me, I know you can do it." I said.

"But what if--" Sam was about to say.

"Shhh, just believe that you can do it," I said softly.

"Okay, I'll try, Mathew. You know, one thing that I have noticed about you is that you're so supportive even if I have to date someone else." Sam said.

"I'm basically that kind of type too, other than the gentle type." I said.

"Let's get some sleep," Sam said yawning.

"You're right, Sammy. You've got a date with destiny tomorrow." I said.

"Good night, Mathew" Sam said softly.

"Same to you, my gold medal winner." I said back to her.

"I think you're starting to get just a little overconfident, if you know what I mean." Sam said.

"I'm not, I just know you're gonna win, no doubt about it." I said.

Sam and I quickly kissed each other, and went to sleep, ready for the swimming competition the next day.

(Who will win the competition tomorrow? Sam? Mandy? Somebody else? Leave some guesses in your reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can.)


	3. Sam's Date with Destiny

(Here's the 3rd chapter. This may be the last one, but I'm not sure. Thanks to **Niblick** and **capm** for reviewing chapter 2. Only 5 reviews so far? Please, everybody, I must have more. By the way, I don't own the man whose name I made up until later in the chapter.)

Copyright 2004

**10:57 a.m. – Beverly High Pool**

The girls and I were in Sam's car driving to the school for the competition. Clover wore a pink shirt and a short black skirt (from season 2's "Stark Raving Mad"), Sam, who was driving, was wearing her green bathing suit with her sides showing, Alex wore a green and white shirt and long white pants and a teddy bear was around her back (from season 1's "Evil Boyfriend" and "Model Citizens."), and I stood in a green and white Chevy Trucks Kawasaki motocross T-shirt with other sponsors on the front. On the back had Stephane Roncada's last name on it and underneath it was a 21.

"You feeling okay after yesterday's shock, Sam?" Alex asked, who was sitting right behind her.

"Mm-hmm. I'm feeling healthy and I'm ready to beat Mandy." Sam said in confidence.

"Let's hope you do it, Sam. Besides, even if you don't win, you can so beat Mandy." I said. I was sitting in the front seat next to Sam.

"You sure, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"I know." I said assuring her.

"It really is a toss-up, but I have to agree with Mathew, Sam." Clover said, who was sitting in the seat behind me.

When we arrived at the school, the girls and I walked to the pool where the other 5 swimmers, including Mandy, were warming up doing some last-minute exercises. Mandy was wearing her one-piece purple bathing suit, while she was doing a few leg stretches and breathing. The other 4 swimmers were all light skinned. One wore a one-piece brown bathing suit, another wore a 1-piece white bathing suit, another wore a light red one-piece bathing suit, and the final swimmer wore a one-piece black and blue bathing suit.

The pool was 9 feet long and 9 feet wide. The start was on the right side of the pool when you look at it from behind. The race was 2 laps long. They had to swim to the other end of the pool, come back, touch the start, go back, and swim back to the start. The swimmers on the podium would be awarded a gold, silver, and a bronze medal. (A/n: I know this is like the Olympics, but I'm the boss of this story, so don't bother me about it in your reviews.)

Alex, Clover, and I sat on a bench about 15 inches away from the corner of the pool where the start was. Clover sat on the far right, I sat in the middle, and Alex sat on the far right, which was next to me.

"Do you really think Sam is going to win it, Mathew?" Clover asked turning her head to me.

"I know she can do it. Before we went to sleep last night, I gave her a few last words of confidence. Besides, it just so happens that I'm one of the more confident kind of guys, like I am with Sam. I have tons of faith in Sammy and I just hope that she'll do just that. Not to mention that she is looking pretty good after yesterday's training. Hopefully that'll carry into today." I pointed out to Clover.

"No wonder you're so confident in Sam." Alex said.

When the swimmers were ordered to get into starting position, they did exactly that, but something was wrong. Sam was nowhere to be found.

""I see the 5 swimmers, but where's Sam?" Clover said as she looked around.

When the referee was informed that Sam was missing, he delayed the race, but allowed 2 1/2 minutes for Sam to appear.

Sam was roaming around the school looking for an open bathroom because she had to go and she hadn't gone before they left for the school. When she heard somebody speaking over the speakers letting her know that the referee had found out she was missing and was allowed 2 1/2 minutes to come back to the pool or her name would be scratched from the competition. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't find a bathroom, so she coldly made her way back to the pool after 3 minutes of roaming around the school before the referee found out she was missing.

When Sam made her way to the pool, the referee called off the delay. She was the last one to get into position. She was on the far left side next to the swimmer in the black and blue bathing suit, while Mandy was lined up next to the swimmer in the light red bathing suit. Mandy was about 3 swimmers, including the one she was lined up next to from Sam.

When the referee blew the whistle, all 6 swimmers dove into the pool and feasibly swam as fast as they could.

Sam had started in 4th, but quickly made quick work of the 2 swimmers in front of her and moved into 2nd place. Mandy was leading, but only by about 4 inches. Sam exhaled, then charged as hard as she could, but didn't try too hard to literally pass out like the last time. She swam as hard as she could.

A few seconds later, Sam noticed that Mandy was starting to slow down. She was starting to tire out. _Now's my chance_, Sam thought to herself. She quickly swam passed Mandy a second later.

"What in the living fuck?!" Mandy said to herself after she saw that Sam had swam passed her.

Sam and Mandy were swapping the lead back and forth as they were on their final lap. They had dropped the other 4 swimmers and were battling for the lead. Mandy and Sam continued to swap the lead back and forth, until in the home stretch, Sam exhaled one last time, pulling ahead of Mandy by just 1 1/2 inches and made it back to the start first with Mandy close behind. The girl in the light red bathing suit came 3rd, then the girl in the black and blue bathing suit, then it was the girl in the brown bathing suit, and finally the girl in the white bathing suit.

Mandy was so mad at herself for slowing down. She wouldn't even come up to claim the silver medal for finishing 2nd. She wanted to win. She just grabbed her towel, dried off, and stormed out to the parking lot, bathing suit and all.

After Sam had received her gold medal for winning the competition, she ran off the podium to Alex, Clover and I. She had dried off before she claimed her medal.

Sam ran over to us with open arms as we shared a group hug. She was relieved inside when she knew that Mandy wasn't going to swipe me from her.

"You were awesome, Sammy! I knew you could do it!" I said in excitement.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said happily.

Sam and I high-fived each other and shared a hug.

"Let's go back to my place. You guys wanna crash at my place for the night?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Sammy." I said.

"Great idea, Sammy," Clover said.

"Sounds like the best idea, Sam." Alex said.

"One more thing, Sam. Where were you before the start of the race?" I asked.

"Oh, I was looking for a bathroom, but now I don't really feel like going anymore." Sam answered.

The 4 of us walked back to Sam's car until a strange man stopped us and appeared in front of Sam.

"Are you the winner of that competiton, young lady?" the guy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Sam replied, showing him her gold medal.

"Well, I'm Josh MacArthur and I have just arranged a swimsuit model show and I would like to know if you would be interested in participating. All you have to do is walk out, turn around, then walk back." He said.

Sam thought about it for a moment. Finally, she said, "Why not. When is it?" she asked after that.

"In a few minutes at Venice Beach," MacArthur said.

"You look good with that medal, Sammy," I complimented.

"Thanks, Mathew. I feel good too." Sam replied sweetly.

The four of us hopped into Sam's car and drove to Venice Beach.

**11:59 a.m. – Venice Beach**

When the four of us had arrived at the parking lot at the beach, we hopped out and went to find where the model show was taking place. We found a stage 2 minutes later. The stage was filled with red and green curtains and a walkway where the models, including Sam would walk.

Alex, Clover and I stood behind the stage so we could get a good view of Sam. A few minutes later, she came waltzing out in the same bathing suit she wore when she was in the race at school. Sam still had the gold medal around her neck as she walked, turned around a full 360 degrees and walked back.

"Not bad for someone who still has a lot more energy after that race at school." Clover said.

"You said it, Clover old pal," I replied.

"Old pal?" Clover said looking clueless.

"Mm-hmm. I call all my friends pal," I said back to her.

"I'm guessing that includes Sam?" Alex asked.

"You got it," I said to Alex.

A few minutes later, Sam came walking back to where we were. "How was I?" she asked.

"Not bad, Sammy. I'm surprised you still have a lot in you after that race at school," I complimented.

"Shall we go back to my house now?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. Let's go Sam," I said.

Alex and Clover started walking to the parking lot, while Sam and I took each other's hand and caught up with them. When we reached Sam's car, we hopped in and she drove us to her house.

**12:28 p.m. – Sam's House**

Alex, Clover and I were sitting on Sam's couch watching some TV.

"I'll be back. I'm going to change my clothes." Sam said as she walked to her room. She was still wearing her green bathing suit and she was barefoot.

When Sam reached her room, she took off her gold medal and placed it by her snail phone. She was still barefoot as she slowly pushed the straps of her green bathing suit down her arms, letting it fall down her moist and dry body. A minute later, Sam's bathing suit was down to her feet as she lifted them up and pulled them out from under the fabric of her bathing suit. She grabbed her bathing suit, laid it straight, and placed it neatly on her bed. Sam walked naked to one of her drawers, took out her clothes, and tossed them onto her bed. She was still naked as she walked back to her bed, grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She stood in her short purple jacket, and a long purple dress that went down to the top of her knees. (A/n: That was the only outfit she wore in season 2's "Totally Switched" – one of my favorites.)

Sam exited her room and went back downstairs to join me, Alex and Clover in watching TV. When she got there, she sat down next to me, and saw that we were watching the 125cc and 250cc National Motocross Series from Glen Helen raceway in San Bernadino, California on ESPN2. (A/n: The nationals are off-road motorcycle races and lasts for 1 hour on TV. The season is already done anyway because there is only 12 rounds, with some of them happening during the summer. If you want to try and watch it, you have to wait until October 9th and 10th for the U.S. Open in Las Vegas on either ESPN2 or SPEED Channel, but I'm not sure what time.)

"This is one of your favorite shows, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, when I was younger, I liked watching and doing motocross." I said to Sam.

"Maybe I'll try watching this and see how I like it," Sam said. She quickly kissed me on my cheek.

"You didn't have to do that you know, Sammy, but thanks anyway," I said to her.

"That's for being so confident that I would win the race at school today," Sam explained.

"Okay," I said back to her.

While we continued watching, I gently grabbed Sam's left hand. She gasped after she felt a touch.

"You mind if I show you something in my room after this show is done – just the 2 of us?" Sam asked.

"Actually, there's 2 shows. This is the 125cc show and the 250cc show follows, but they are both just an hour long." I said.

""That's okay, I can wait," Sam said.

When the shows were done, Sam switched off the TV and took my hand as we got ready to walk to her room.

"Where are you 2 going?" Alex asked.

"My room. Just for the 2 of us," Sam answered.

Holding each other's hands, Sam and I went upstairs to her room and locked the door. We walked to her couch and sat down, while we clutched each other's hands gently.

Sam released her grip on my hand and took off her short jacket and tossed it onto her bed. My left arm was now around her shoulder blades.

My hand ran down her entire back gently until it reached her rear and went back up again. Sam and I gazed into each other's eyes as we slowly reached to each other. A minute later, Sam's lips met mines as we romantically kissed each other.

We stood up from sitting on her couch, as we embraced each other until our bodies touched. As our lips met each other's once again, I started to touch Sam's shoulders while she touched my collar bone.

"Can you take a picture of me in my swimsuit?" Sam asked sweetly as she grabbed her pink camera. (from season 2's "Ski Trip.")

"Sure thing, Sammy. By the way, I like your camera," I complimented.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam replied as she kissed me on my nose.

While I took a glance at Sam's camera, she started to take off her clothes until she was completely naked. She grabbed her light pink bathing suit that was identical to her green one and put it on.

"I'm ready, Mathew." Sam said sweetly.

While I pointed the lens at Sam, she smiled brightly while she folded her hands. When the flash was shown, Sam went back to her bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Perfect picture, Sammy," I complimented.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said.

We embraced each other one last time. I was still in my green and white Chevy Trucks Kawasaki T-shirt with Stephane Roncada's last name on the back and underneath it was a 21, and Sam was still in her light pink bathing suit. While our bodies touched again, we started caressing each other's faces, then we kissed each other one last time.

"I'm gonna change clothes, I'll be right back," Sam said as she grabbed her clothes from her bed.

THE END

(That's it. I hope I don't get a bad review for this chapter. Just tell me what I could've done to make it a little more better, but don't flame or review meanly. I'll think of another story and I'll make it and send it later in the year. For now, have fun reviewing.)


End file.
